Female Malfoy Book 1
by NutterButter123
Summary: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone through to Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban retold with a female Draco Malfoy. She is not exactly like Draco she is a lot nicer, but she can be quite mean when she wants to be. Fem!Draco, Good!Malfoy family.


_**Madame Malkins, Diagon Alley**_

 _ **31 July 2010**_

Harry Potter walked into Madame Malkins for his school robes, Hagrid had just left to go to the Leaky Cauldron for a 'pick me up' after they had been to Gringotts Bank. He pushed the door open and looked around, there were robes of all colours and sizes and one section for school robes.

"Can I help you, dear?" he turned to the women that stood behind the counter

"I-I'm looking for my school robes." Harry said handing over his school list. The women looked it over before smiling

"If you would just take a seat just now, Madame Malkin is with another student." The women directed him to a seating area outside what Harry assumed to be a changing room. Harry sat down next to a pretty blonde girl with soft features and grey eyes.

"Hello, Hogwarts too?" she asked him, looking him over

"Er, Yes" Harry said, feeling slightly nervous under her gaze

"Good" she smiled and Harry found himself smiling back "I'm Draco Malfoy, well Persephone Draco Malfoy, but Draco is just fine"

"Harry Potter" they shook hands

"Really?" she asked

"Yeah" Harry waited to be asked multiple questions about his life or his fame and was stunned and relived when Draco just shrugged

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Draco asked

"To be honest to don't really know about Hogwarts or the Wizarding World in general. I only just found out about me being a wizard yesterday."

"That's awful, didn't your guardians tell you?" Draco asked looking horrified that the Boy-who-lived didn't know anything about his culture.

"There magic hating muggles" Harry said plainly cause Draco to wince in sympathy

"Sorry" she looked down "I could tell you about the houses if you'd like?"

"I'd like that" he smiled

"First you have Slytherin, the house symbol is a serpent and the colours are emerald green and silver. Slytherin traits include, cunning, ambitious, resourceful, shrewd and determined. Slytherin is the supposed 'evil' house which is why it is the most hated, it is true that most of the students that came out of the house had joined up with you-know-who, but no one stopped to think about whether or not they joined because they were forced or because throughout their school years they had been bullied and hated by everyone else that they felt alone.

Next is Hufflepuff, the symbol is a badger and the colours are yellow and black. Hufflepuffs value hard work, patience, loyalty, and fair play. Hufflepuff is the opposite of Slytherin though they also have a bad reputation because people think Hufflepuffs are weak minded people.

Ravenclaw is the studious house, the symbol is an eagle and the colours are blue and bronze. Ravenclaw traits are wit, learning, and wisdom. Ravenclaw is seen as a neutral house, they usually keep to themselves and study. And last, we have Gryffindor, the house that everyone wants you to be in"

"Why would they want me in that house?" Harry asked puzzled

"It is seen as the 'best' house. Though your parents came from that house so many people will think you will follow in their footsteps, just like I am expected to be in Slytherin because my whole family has been in Slytherin. Gryffindor's symbol in a lion, there colours are red and gold, and the house values the virtues of courage, bravery and determination. Gryffindor is also the house which values brawn over brains. Slytherin and Gryffindor and are sworn enemies, to been seen conversing with someone from the other house is seen as a betrayal and can cause you to be shunned by your house."

"That's stupid. How can people assume what house I'll be in before they've even met me?"

"Because of all the books your in." Draco said "There not true of course I mean you were just a baby and the books have details of all your heroic adventures. A lot of parents read them to their kids as bedtime stories."

Harry nodded looking disturbed "Why did you keep mentioning house traits?" he asked

"That's how we are sorted into our houses. You're sorted depending on the traits you possess, some people take longer to sort because they could go into multiple house, but you can always ask to go into a specific house if you have the requirements."

"Okay, I think I understand" they smiled at each other

"Persephone Malfoy?" a woman called out holding two bags with robes.

"I'll see you on the train. Bye Harry" Draco smiled and shook his hand before taking her bags and leaving the store.

"Harry P-Potter" the woman stuttered and Harry sighed before getting up and following the women behind the curtain to be measured for his robes. Harry hoped to see Draco on the train, even though she said she was going to be in Slytherin, Harry hoped they'd be great friends once at Hogwarts.


End file.
